objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Free-Add Comic Series
Free-Add Comic was meant to be an entertainment thingie, but instead it became a cool thing. How it all started It all started when Mr. Yokai got bored. He looked on BrownFamily/Tyler's profile and saw a comic. A normal comic. He got an idea and made a comic. Some days/months later, Mr. Yokai thought "How about others edit it?" so he placed it as a page. It got REALLY edited, making it one of Mr. Yokai's succesful "business". This lead to lots of comics which gave no credit to Mr. Yokai such as Insanipedia's Free-Add Comic EXTRAVANGANZA that Mr. Yokai had to get them to credit him if they got the idea from him. The first edit started the Gelatin argument. It consists of a scene where objects are too afraid to try and capture Bow's Ghost. Gelatin asks someone to destroy Bow, Dodecahedron says "no" because he's too afraid. No, Gelatin didn't cut Dodecahedron's arms off, KNIFE cut his hands off. This lead to the biggest argument. As Mr. Yokai tried to convince people that Gelatin didn't slice Dodecahedron's arms off, it got only worser. So then Mr. Yokai decided to make a "fake sequel" called Free Add-ER Comic. At the end Lighter (who previously got boned) asked Knife if he worked with Gelatin. Free-Add Comic 2: Wrath of the Clone Printer was the sequel. It was made after Mr. Yokai saw Nemolee place various old versions of his OCs, such as Kabloom's COB era. This lead to Mr. Yokai making a sequel, which was more actionous than boring. It had recruited characters and two villains (one which appeared in Chapter 5). Suddenly, in Part 4, it was protected so only sysops (and people with higher roles) could edit it. The truth is that Mr. Yokai wanted the comic to go one way, (with tons of rules) but it was a Free Add page and people like to put things on different ways then intended. It was moved to (SORRY YOU AREN'T GETTING THE WIKI PLACE), where nobody wants to edit it. Comics These are comics. YOU CAN ONLY ADD TO HERE! *Free-Add Comic - A toasty Jigsaw travels around the world SO SHE CAN... wait. WHY IS THERE TOILETS? *Free-Add Comic 2: WRATH OF THE CLONE PRINTER - A toasty army travels around Objonio so they can save it from clones. *Nemo's Comic Collab - Spicy action in a Fartasy theme! *Insanipedia's Free-Add Comic Extravanganza - Skills in a Stickman! *Free-Add-EGGS Comic - This- PAGE IS BLOCKED? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *NOT FREE-ADD COMIX!!!!!!! 1: Revenge of the Bad Music - Horrid music (possibly Final Fantasy) just invaded Goiky. *FCO'S Free Add - Gelatin got a WAY more punishing way of doom! *AzUrArInG's Free-Add Comic - A comic series made by AzUrArInG that is focusing on Object Masters characters and some other characters made by others and also focuses on BFDI/II characters and many more. *IFACE: The Reload - More than enough to say "It's not dead!" *OAE's Free-Add Comic - It's FREE-ADD COMIC BUT 100% MORE BETTER! *Free-Add Comic Remastered - FIVE MONTH OR ATLEAST ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Wait, when did this start? JUST GUESS, BRO'S AND THEN YOU CAN SOLVE THE NEXT BOSS! *Burn the Braixen *Bouncer *Emperor Bulbax (was going to be Auto Chipper) *Codey Army *Bulblord, Large-Mouth Wollywog, Emperor Pinchipede, and Bladed Beeb *Supergoon Category:Free Add Articles